Taking care of mommy
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A Michaelis family story. Ciel isn't feeling well and the children decide to help take care of him. No flames will be tolerated nor will rudeness of any kind. If you don't like it no one is forcing you to read.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel woke to the sound of rain against the castle, he lay still hoping that he would be able to go back to sleep. He wasn't feeling well but knew there was far too much to do to take the day off. He coughed and pulled the blanket over his head,allowing himself to drift off once more.

The young demon slept for only a short time when he suddenly felt three small beings climb in bed next to him.

"Mommy, are you okay,it is late, we are worried." Rachel shook his shoulder gently.

"I'm fine Rachel, I just need a few more minutes." Ciel replied sleepily.

"Mama, are you sure, I will get dad for you, he is feeding baby Angel and baby Kathryn,he is worried too. He fed us too, he is doing a good job today." Evian cuddled in beside him.

"I'm sorry children, I should've gotten up sooner." He wrapped his arms around his son and daughter,he sat up to find Eve had climbed into the bed as well and had fallen asleep.

"Mommy, can you play with us now?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Maybe in a little while. Right now I -" Ciel was interrupted by a harsh cough.

"oh no, my poor mommy is not feeling good, Brother Evian, I am so sad." The princess cried hugging Ciel tighter.

"It will be okay sister Rachel. Mama just does not feel very good. We should let dad know so he is not worried, dad will know what to do."

Children, I'll be down shortly, you don't have to -" Before Ciel could finish both children rushed out of the room leaving Eve and Ciel alone in the room.

Ciel reached over and scratched the cat gently behind her ears.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." he said before getting dressed and making his way downstairs.

"Good morning young master!" Finny greeted happily.

"Morning Finny." Ciel replied before patting Pluto's head as the massive dog licked his master's hand lovingly.

"Good boy." The young demon praised watching Pluto stand and follow Finny out into the garden. Ciel continued down the long hallway until he came to the parlor where Sebastian had just placed Kathryn in her bassinet and covered her up.

"Pleasant dreams Kathryn,I love you very much." He whispered to the infant.

Ciel smiled, Sebastian was such a loving father.

"Ciel my love, I was just thinking about you, our children tell me that you aren't feeling well this morning, can you eat something?"

"If you've fed all six of the children, I can wait. I'm not very hungry at the moment." Ciel sat down on the couch, his body was aching and he felt tired.

"Ciel,you and I have had this conversation my love. You handle the feedings nearly every day except the rare occasions when it starts to catch up with you and you need a few days to take it easy,which you're most certainly welcome to. In fact for health reasons, I encourage it. I can handle feeding our family now and then." Sebastian said kneeling next to him.

"I'm used to it though. You end up feeling off, I'm alright,just don't -" more coughing caused the young demon to lean back against the chair. Sebastian raised his hand to place it on Ciel's head only to have his mate pull away.

"Come now. You aren't feeling well, that much is clear. Let me check for a fever."

"I'm fine. I don't have time for this, there's so much to do, I promised Vincent and Rowan -"

"At the moment, both are with Lady Elizabeth and Cynna, they'll understand Ciel I promise you. Please don't try to keep this from me." Ciel hesitated but allowed it.

"Dear one, you have a fever. You need rest."

"Mothers don't have time to rest,I have children to care for, I told Rowan I'd fix Lovey the other day and I never got to it, I-"

"You need to have something to eat and then get back into bed, you do so much for our children Ciel, sometimes you have to have time to relax. They need their mother to be well and I need my mate to be healthy as well."

"We'll take care of you mama, like you do when we feel ill we can do it,we are smart." Evian said proudly.

"Yes you are, but it's not your responsibility to look after me, I'm your mother,even if I'm not feeling well, it's my job to take care of you."

"Please mommy, we took good care of you when you let the babies live in your tummy. We can do it, I love you." Rachel threw her arms around him

"I love you too, but I don't think it's fair to you children." Ciel said standing up to start his tasks. He had only taken one step when he felt dizzy and leaned against the wall for support.

"Mommy!" Rachel cried out in alarm.

"It's alright, I just need a minute." Seconds later Ciel was lifted from the floor into Sebastian's arms.

"You can do all those things when you feel better my love. You need to rest now, also you need to learn to accept the fact that our children are happy to help you,do you recall our vows, that you will allow me to care for you?"

"I do, I let you provide feedings when I need them,when I was having Angelina and Kathryn you all took care of me, I'm supposed to be able to take care of my family,my mother always did."

"Speaking of your mother Ciel,didn't she tell you just before our vow renewal that you should allow our little ones to do so,that she believed it would give them a sense of accomplishment and pride in themselves?"

"She did." Ciel admitted.

"Are you so afraid of becoming a terrible mother that you are willing to take that pride from your children?"

"I want them to be proud Sebastian, I just -"

"You can't let go. Believe it or not, it's a common problem. I assure you Ciel, if there were such a thing, you would surely hold the title Mother of the century and not one mother in heaven,hell or anywhere in between could possibly take it from you. You are incapable of being a bad mother." Sebastian kissed his forehead.

"That's not true though. I've done so much wrong with them and-"

"No mama, you are very good. You always loved us even when you did not know it. We loved you before we came to be your babies. It is good to take care of people you love. You are the very best mama ever."

"Yes, please let us make you better mommy, you are our most special mommy." Rachel added sweetly.

"I don't want you to catch it."

"Ciel,if they're meant to be ill as much as you and I don't want it to happen, it will regardless. We can protect them from many things but I'm afraid illness isn't one of them. Let's get you to bed now and then after you've rested a bit we can talk more about it." Sebastian carefully carried Ciel back up to their room and laid him down in the bed. Rachel and Evian followed them closely.

"Night night mommy, please do not worry,we will take care of everything for you. We will tell brother Vincent and brother Rowan to be extra quiet so you will be all better soon." Rachel walked closer to the bed and stroked her mother's hair before kissing his cheek. Ciel couldn't help but smile as his children imitated exactly what he did for his ill children.

"It will be okay Mama,I will help. I will feed the kitties and play with dad so he will not feel lonely." Evian promised.

"You'll do all that for me?" Ciel couldn't deny that he was touched.

"Just for you mama, because you are important to us.' Evian kissed Ciel's head and pulled the cover over him.

"If they thought you were not a good mother, you wouldn't get such an offer. I will bring you something to eat and then I would like for you to try the relax. Come children, let's let your mother rest." Sebastian suggested.

"I will go get Mama Bunny and my pillow for mama. That will help." Evian said happily.

"I will be a helpful Rachel and bring my favorite book. That will be good,mommy likes to read. Mommy can have my blanket and tiger too." The children raced from the room, leaving their parents alone.

"Sebastian, after everything we've done,how did we end up with such amazing little ones?" Ciel coughed hard causing his head to hurt.

Sebastian bent down and kissed him.

"I haven't the slightest idea my love, but we certainly are lucky to have them."

"Yes, I wouldn't trade the life I have now for anything in the world. Our children are so wonderful." Ciel closed his eyes.

"I agree, doesn't it make you wish we had a few more Ciel?' Sebastian teased.

"I told you Sebastian, when you have them, we can have as many as you like." Ciel replied drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke again to find Rowan sleeping next to him. The young boy moved closer and called out in his sleep.

"Mum...mum where are you?" The little voice cried. Ciel sniffled, he felt terrible but his son had to be first.

"Rowan, I'm right here,wake up now." Ciel called stroking his hair. Ciel had been amazed to find that the children,just like their father would have full conversations all while asleep.

"Mum, I'm afraid, I can't find you,did you go away?"

"No Rowan, I'm here with you, you climbed into my bed,that's where we are now. Come on open your eyes and see that I'm right here." Ciel turned his head to cough, the sound woke the child instantly.

"Mum, are you okay, did I do something bad?"

"Why would you think that?"Ciel leaned back on his pillows and realized that Evian and Rachel had brought not only Bitter Rabbit and the tiger, but what looked like well over half of their animals and placed them close to their mother.

"I wanted to bring Lovey, but he is still broken." Ciel's heart was breaking as he watched his youngest son wipe away tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rowan, can you bring me Lovey and ask Tanaka for the sewing supplies,I'll fix Lovey for you." Rowan cuddled into Ciel.

"I came to take care of you Mum, Lovey can wait until you're better. I love Lovey lots but you're my Mum and I want you to be okay first."

"Rowan, it's not going to hurt me if I fix Lovey, I'll be just fine,I promise." He held the child close.

"I don't want to hurt my mum, I love you." The little demon sobbed.

"Rowan,you haven't hurt me, not at all." Ciel soothed.

"But Dad says you're ill,I don't want you to be ill,your my favorite mum ever. You take care of me all the time. Dad told cousin Lizzy that you are not feeling good today so I came to make sure you were okay."

"That's very sweet Rowan. I love you very much."

"Even if I was not your baby?" The child burst into tears

"Rowan Daniel,you are my baby,we've talked about this haven't we?" The boy nodded.

"What if you don't want me anymore, in my dream you and dad said you didn't want me anymore and I had to go away."

"Then that's how you know it's not real. We will always want you and love you." Ciel pulled the chain gently from around the child's neck, the two hearts still remained.

"Do you remember when your father and I gave this to you, that we showed you the words on it, 'love always' that's our promise to our children to love you no matter what. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No."

"Do you think I could ever not love you?"

"No, you're mum,mums don't stop loving their babies,but I was not-"

"You're my baby, it doesn't matter. I love you and I always will, do you want me to talk to your grandfather about this, he can help you." Rowan nodded. He reached up and touched Ciel's forehead.

"Mum?"

"What?"

"You feel warm, I want to help. I'll come back." Rowan rushed off leaving Ciel to wonder what he was up to. Moments later, he reappeared with Sebastian behind him. Rowan ran to the bed, a cloth held in his hand.

"Lay down Mum, I know what to do, Dad helped." Sebastian lifted Rowan onto the bed near Ciel.

"Rowan, you don't -"

"Please Mum, lay down, I can help too. I'm a good helper."

"You're a very good helper but you -"

"I am your Rowan baby, you are my mum, I love you."

"I love you too Rowan, but I -" Ciel was cut off by a series of coughs and pain.

"Ciel my love, do you recall saying that there's nothing you wouldn't do for your children?" Sebastian asked as Ciel attempted to relax from the pain.

"What about it?"

"Our child needs this from you." Sebastian received a glare from his mate.

"Please mum, please lay down." Rowan's eyes were pleading with him and Ciel couldn't refuse. He leaned back once more and allowed his son to place the cool cloth on his head.

"See Mum, I'm helping, It's okay that Lovey still needs fixed, I miss him but I can wait for you to get better." Rowan pulled the covers closer to Ciel and picked up the book Rachel had left.

"Now I'm going to read a story for you, because you do that for us, is it okay?" Ciel was about to speak when Sebastian leaned down close to his ear and whispered

"remember your promise my love, there's no shame in a mother taking a few days to be cared for by their children, you will always be the best mother in all of existence,this will make them feel proud. You will also have these precious memories to remind you of how much your children love you." Sebastian kissed him before standing.

"Mum, can I read it to you?" Rowan asked hopefully. Ciel smiled.

"Alright Rowan, I'm listening." The little demon smiled revealing his tiny fangs and opened the book. Ciel had to stop himself from chuckling when he saw that not only was Rowan starting on the last page, but the book was also upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when Ciel wandered downstairs and sat down in the parlor. The room was empty and he was grateful for the silence. His head hurt along with the rest of his body but he couldn't lie in bed any longer. He noticed Lovey sitting in the corner of the room with the sewing kit, he sighed and made his way over to the objects. He carefully picked up the bear and began fixing its torn arm. He noticed that some of the stuffing was missing and knowing how important the bear was to Rowan, he cut a small opening in his favorite pillow which he often leaned on while reading and used the material found inside to restore the toy to nearly new condition.

He put the bear back and returned the sewing kit to its rightful place.

"I told you we would find him here." Sebastian's voice came from behind Ciel and Lizzy giggled.

"My precious Ciel, the bear could have waited,or I could have fixed it." Sebastian frowned.

"I hate to see them disappointed, Rowan was so sad early and I just couldn't lie down anymore. There's too many things -"

"You're doing it again dearest." Sebastian said moving closer to him.

"Doing what?" Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's head.

"Ciel, I know how much you love our children, believe me I do. Your fever seems to have gotten a bit higher and I'm concerned, I'm going to call for the healer." Ciel shook his head.

"You're always concerned, and I don't need the healer. I just need to-"

"I think I should point out that I have good reason to be concerned given everything that we've been through. I love you Ciel. If something happened to you -"

"No one to my knowledge has ever died from a cold Sebastian."

"Be that as it may, you can overexert yourself. You can't tell me that you suddenly feel so much better from this morning."

"Demons can handle more than people though, and it's not like I went out and took up jogging. I fixed a bear." Ciel was becoming irritated but tried to be understanding.

"Which leads to other things and-Ciel, my dear mate, You're not making any of this easy. Do you realize how much I love you, how much our children love you?"

"Yes, and I love all of you, but that doesn't mean that -"

"Mommy, are you all better now?" Vincent asked running towards him

"No Vincent, your mother is still ill." Sebastian informed his son.

"But he is not in bed anymore, doesn't that mean he is better?"

"No, in fact your mother was just going back upstairs, weren't you Ciel?" The young demon recognized the tone.

"Come on Vincent, let's let your parents talk by themselves." Lizzy suggested picking Vincent up and carrying him from the room.

"Ciel, I can't tell you how important it is for you to get over this. You're not a bad mother and even mothers are ill sometimes,that's alright,you are not doing anything wrong by staying in bed for a few days. The children want so much to take care of you, just as I do. It's not as if you are forcing them to care for you, I am asking you,as your mate, and father of our children, please Ciel, for the next few days just relax. We love you so much and it's for that reason that we want to do these things for you. Just as you enjoy caring for us. You will always be one hell of a mother but you need to learn that you don't always have to push yourself." Sebastian explained, Ciel could hear the tone of concern now, Sebastian was practically begging him. He looked into his mate's eyes and knew what he had to do.

"Sebastian," he said quietly as the older demon knelt in front of him. "I was such a problem for you when I was human, you had to do everything for me, I can-"

"You were never a problem Ciel, I always loved you, I wanted to take care of you, I don't know how else to say it. If you want the truth, what bothers me is that you've become too independent, you don't know how to let anyone lol after you as you once did. When you had Evian, you changed even more, you learned to put him before yourself and that is a wonderful thing Ciel, but I need you to know that there really isn't anything wrong with it."

"Sebastian -" Ciel began but wasn't sure what to say.

"I miss it Ciel, I love you dearly and if you're ability to care for yourself makes you happy,then I swear that I will do my best to be more accepting but I truly do miss it." Ciel stood in silence until yet another coughing fit took over. Sebastian wanted to reach out to him but knew he shouldn't push him.

"Sebastian, sometimes being a mate means that you have to take care of each other,and sometimes it means you put the one you love first, I've learned that much." He took several steps forward and leaned into Sebastian allowing the older demon to embrace him.

"That's right my love." Sebastian said gently. "What will you do?"

"I'm going to put you and our children first by making it a priority to get better as soon as possible, and I suppose that means I'm going to need some rest."

"That's true. It would certainly help you."

"But that would also mean that I -I need some looking after."

"Of course, can i persuade you to allow me to take you back to bed?" Ciel nodded and was lifted off the floor.

"I really do feel awful." Ciel admitted resting his head on Sebastian's chest. The older demon brushed a few strands of hair away from Ciel's eyes.

"I know you do,but you have a family to make sure you feel better quickly." Sebastian kissed him lovingly.

"Stop, i don't want you ill too." Sebastian merely smiled.

"I'm not afraid of catching a cold Ciel,and honestly if I was to catch it from giving you my affection,it would be well worth it."

"Charmer." Ciel sniffled.

"Rest now."

"You're right though, about me not being able to stop being a mother, even for just a short time. I can't let go, and I really don't know how to be taken care of like this. It's hard you know,once you get used to taking care of others."

"That's something you and I can work on, perhaps a little stroll down memory lane will help...my lord." Ciel closed his eyes.

"Damn Demon." He whispered.

"Yes Ciel by i am your damn demon eternally." He made his way to the stairs where he was met by his four eldest children.

"Daddy, will mommy let us help now?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Mum needs us, he has to let us help." Rowan stated following his father upstairs with his siblings not far behind .

"Mama understands now, it will be okay. Dad told him that we want to,mama would never make us." Evian added.

"Poor mommy, i will get the cloths for his head." Vincent dashed off to find as many as he could.

"I will ask Tanaka to bring us some water." Rachel spun around and headed for the old man's room.

"What can we do dad?" Rowan asked as they entered the bedroom and Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed.

"You can help me make your mother more comfortable, we can rearrange the pillows, cover him with the blanket and -"

"I know, I can put Mama Bunny under the blanket too." Evian and Rowan each took a side of the blanket and pulled it over Ciel.

"Mama should be comfortable now." The children beamed with pride at what they had done.

"We did a good job helping." Rowan announced.

"you did indeed my sons, your mother will be very proud."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now be good Mommy, you have to lay down and have a nap. Daddy will come back after he feeds baby Angel and baby Kathryn, then you can have something to eat and then go to sleep and be better and happy and everything!" Rachel cried patting Ciel's hand.

"Yes, Dad wants Mum to sleep now, I would like to play with Mum but I know it's important to let him nap." Rowan said nodding.

"We are very good at taking care of mommy, this is good." Vincent crawled into the bed and laid on Sebastian's side looking at his mother.

"So your father sent you up here to make sure I stay here?" Ciel wasn't surprised.

"yes, he is worried just like us. We love you mama, please don't be ill anymore." Ciel reached out and patted Evian's head.

"if only it was really that easy." He said thoughtfully.

"Mommy,guess what!"

"What Rachel?"

"I am being a lot of things today." She said kicking her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Are you, what kind of things?"

"I am a Princess Rachel,a sister Rachel,a happy and sad at the same time Rachel, your baby girl Rachel and now I am helping you get better so I am a healer Rachel,that is a happy thing mommy do you think so too?" Ciel smiled at his daughter,she always sounded so innocent.

"Yes, it is. You're all being excellent healers. I'm very proud of you." Ciel praised. The children cheered for each other. Soon all four were laying next to him.

"Mama?" Evian called snuggling up to him lovingly.

"What?"

"We are very proud of you too,you are letting us help you even when you do not like it. We want to be good babies and love you forever and ever, will you please stay with us forever?"

"Forever and always my little ones." Ciel promised. Vincent placed a hand on Ciel's head.

"You are hot mommy, I think dad should bring you medicine."

"Vincent, I'll be fine. It's getting to be evening now, fevers sometimes get higher and come down by morning."

"Poor mommy,do not worry,I will cuddle with you even if you are ill." Rachel promised.

"If baby Angel and baby Kathryn were big like us, I think they would cuddle with you too,so we should give you extra love for them. I will sing the mommy song to you."

"You have a Mommy song?" Ciel asked repositioning himself in an attempt to find a more comfortable way to lay. He knew he wouldn't sleep well if at all while his children were lying next to him two on either side.

"Yes, I made it just for you, because you are my favorite Mommy and you love us and cuddle us and Daddy said before we we got to be your babies, you wanted us very much and would not let scary things happen to means you are the best mommy ever. Do you want to hear the Mommy song now?"

"I'd love to hear it." Ciel was amazed by his children, it was puzzling to think that after everything wrong he had done, there were six tiny beings that had came into his life to show him that he had done something right. He recalled Sebastian's words on the day they formed the contract, he had warned Ciel that he could never go to heaven upon entering the contract,that it would forever be out of his reach.

'You were so wrong about that Sebastian, " he thought looking around at the four children.

For Ciel, as strange as might seem to others , the former Earl couldn't imagine a better heaven than the home and life he and Sebastian had made together. If Heaven was a place where love was always first, there was no doubt in the young demon's mind that Sebastian had given him Heaven on Earth.

"Are you ready Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"I'm ready Princess."

"Yay, I am going to be a singing baby Rachel. Here is the Mommy song." The child cleared her throat and began.

"I love you Mommy, you are so nice.

I like to hug you all day because you are my favorite mommy in the world and

you will be happy to have hugs and cuddles from your babies and daddy.

You make me happy, oh my mommy, you are so pretty mommy...

I love you so much my special mommy you are a happy thing, yay mommy!" Ciel couldn't stop himself from chuckling as Rachel ended her song and raised her arms above her head beaming with pride for the song she had made herself.

"That was beautiful Rachel,Thank you." He said clapping.

"Did it make you feel happy Mommy?"

"Yes,it really did." Ciel admitted causing his daughter to smile even wider.

"it is special mommy because it is a Rachel song just for you. I did not make one for anyone else!" She exclaimed.

"Well then, that does make it special doesn't it?"

"Yes, a very special Rachel song for a very special mommy."

"And you were afraid that you weren't being a good mother," Sebastian said appearing in the doorway carrying the feeding goblet.

"Yet here I find you surrounded by six beautiful children and having songs made in your honor, feeling a little silly now are you my love?"

"Little bit." Ciel replied sitting up.

"Hello Daddy, did you hear the Mommy song?" Sebastian patted her head gently.

"I certainly did. It was lovely indeed." The older demon sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy said it made him feel happy." Rachel crawled across the bed to sit beside her father. The Michaelis boys bowed their heads.

"But Mama, our cuddles make you happy too right?" Ciel pulled Evian close.

"Of course, you all make me feel happy. In fact, you children are the reason I smile everyday. Before you I didn't know how to be happy." Evian giggled.

"Brothers, did you hear, we are happy things!' Rachel cried. Ciel coughed harshly and did his best to ignore the pain in his body.

"My poor Mommy. I wish I could make you all better." Vincent rubbed his eyes.

"Mum, can you play with us soon, we miss playing with you." Ciel felt a twinge of sadness for the child.

"I'm sorry Rowan, I'm doing my best to feel better so I can."

"Don't be sad Mum, I'm not angry, I still love you." Rowan soothed.

"Children, your mother needs to eat and sleep now, run along and get ready for bed." Sebastian instructed.

"Mum is sad, we should stay."

"Rowan, I need you to listen to your father."

"But why do you feel sad Mum,please tell us." Rowan pleaded.

"It's nothing to worry about." Ciel sipped from the goblet slowly.

"But if it makes you sad, you should tell us. You say that we should tell you that we are sad so you can fix it."

"Yes, but that's not-"

"We want to make it better Mum, we will take care of you just like you take care of us and dad."

"Children -"

"Ciel, you might as well get their opinion on this, it's what's bothering you about staying in bed."

"That's not something I want them to -"

"Mama is sad because he thinks he is not a good Mama because he is not taking care of us now, we are taking care of him." Evian informed them.

Instantly the children threw their arms around their mother.

"That is not right, you are always good. Mommy, we love you very much and we do not think that you are bad. You are the best mommy ever even when you are not feeling good and dad is taking care of us, you cannot be bad,you love us too much."

"Yes, Brother Vincent is right. We know we don't have to help you get better, we want to do it because you are our Mum and you let us be your forever babies."

"Please do not think that you are bad ever, we will be so sad. We love you lots. It is okay to be ill and lay down Mama. You are still the best Mama because you want us and love us. Dad is good at taking care of us too. You should not feel bad about it. I am very happy that you are letting us help. You are important to us." Evian added.

"The truth is in front of you now my love, what will you do with it. The words came from the children themselves, everything I have told you. You are loved beyond anything you can imagine. If that' hasn't been made clear to you by now, I don't know if it ever will be." Sebastian kissed his mate's forehead, taking note of the fever.

"I'm going to send for the Healer if your temperature hasn't gone down by morning. I'm sorry my dear Ciel but I can't allow you to continue this way and not have you checked by a healer to be sure of what is causing this."

" I know, you wouldn't be my Sebastian if you didn't call for the healer, you worry too much."

"We shall see Ciel." Sebastian said taking Ciel's free hand is his own and moving closer to be with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian knelt beside the bed rubbing Ciel's back gently, the younger demon lay still attempting to drift off to sleep after a night of painful coughing.

"you're doing very well, I'm happy to see that you are making an effort to rest before the healer arrives. You have until late afternoon to prepare yourself for the visit."

""I hope you don't plan on leaving the children with Lizzy all day, it's not her responsibility to watch them all the time. Sometimes I think we rely on her too much." Ciel said sleepily.

"Lady Elizabeth adores our children, and I was hoping to be with you during the healer's visit."

"If you want to be here that's fine, just don't expect Lizzy to keep babysitting, they're our children not hers. Since she's moved in we seem to have gotten in the habit of asking her to help."

"You're doing it again dearest. Now is not the time to concern yourself with such things. At this moment, all I need you to do is rest quietly" Sebastian raised his free hand and began stroking his mate's hair affectionately as he continued rubbing his back.

"I'm trying." Ciel replied.

"I know you are,I also understand that it's not easy for you. Perhaps it is my fault."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, through our time together,you've continued to learn and change,but you're a very young mother, still struggling with certain things in your past,still unsure about your new life. You had such a difficult time adjusting to it from the moment you were told you were going to have Evian. Most of it if you recall was your own fear. I put you in the position that you may not have been ready for very early on. You haven't been able to learn to let go and not long after that,while you still struggled, I asked you for Rachel and Vincent. What should have happened is we should have bonded,taken the opportunity to work through your fears and then talked about having a family for your own benefit. You can't let go because you never truly learned to let go of that fear. I'm sorry Ciel, I should have waited for you to do so before forcing you into being so much at once."

"Like you always tell me, I could've said no. When the healer told me I was going to have Evian, he offered the traditional method of handling the situation. I had that choice Being a mother was just as much my choice as it was yours to be a father. I don't regret having them." Sebastian kissed his cheek softly.

"Of course you don't, nor do I, I only mean that as far as demons are considered, you were very young to have children and because you were human,you still maintain some of your guilt and fear. This is why you have such a terrible fear of not being a good mother. You are an amazing mother and on more than one occasion, you proved that you would be willing to sacrifice your life for our family. There are demons out there who are not so loving. The moment you decided to allow yourself to go through something as difficult as pregnancy and giving birth to our children as opposed to terminating them, you were a good mother whether or not you realized it. I just wish I had given you a little more time to get used to things."

"You're right, it was hard for me, but I think that the way things happened was just how it should be. I learned a lot from the children, they reminded me how to be happy, how can you not be when they run to you, give you a hug and tell you how much they love you, when I go out with Alois or Lizzy and come home , I hardly have time to make it through the door before their arms are around me and they want hugs and to play. Sebastian, you know the feeling you get when they do that to you after you come back from your lessons with your father?" The older demon smiled.

"Such joy, and it's even better when you join them. I never thought I could be capable of loving anyone. You proved me wrong and then again with our children."

"Then why concern yourself about what you think should've happened, who knows, if we had put it off, we might never have had our family. You know how I was before Evian. It was hard for a while but he made me better, then Rachel and Vincent came and Rowan, each time we added to our family they brought so much more into our lives and now we have Angelina and Kathryn, yes Angelina being angry like she is is a challenge but I'm not sorry we didn't wait. The fact is, if Evian hadn't surprised us the chances of me having any of our children would probably not have been good. Do you remember how I didn't like the idea of having children?"

"Yes, my poor mother would've been heartbroken. You certainly are not the angry,vengeful person I met years ago."

"no, I've been closer to the way I used to be,before the fire when I was happy, because of you and our children. I love you."

"And I love you Ciel, from our first meeting when you were my beautiful angel, I'm grateful that my father didn't take all of those memories, he left just enough to remember our beginning. I do so enjoy our conversations, you always know just what to say that makes them turn out so positive." Ciel turned his head to cough and moaned softly at the pain in his ribs returned.

"Are you alright Love?" Ciel nodded.

"I will be, it's just the coughing, it's hurting a bit more."

"Where do you feel the most pain?" Sebastian asked,Ciel knew he was worried.

"my ribs, the lower ones mostly." Sebastian looked away sadly. Ciel was referring to the ones that had been broken during the time he was carrying Rachel and Vincent. Although they had healed, they still seemed to give the young demon trouble here and there.

The memory hurt Sebastian and he blamed himself for Ciel's pain.

"I'm sorry my Ciel, I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't. I never really thought that demons could have illnesses that felt like human ones though." Ciel said trying to change the subject.

"True demons don't,but because you were human and somehow managed to hold on to it to a certain extent, though you will be ill far less than before,very rarely, you may find yourself with something similar to the illnesses you were used to. Then you will have the occasional demon flu or a small variety of ailments that caus a young demon to feel unwell." Before Ciel could reply,Evian ran into the room followed by Lizzy's voice calling for him to come back.

"I want to check on Mama." He called back and before long, the other three followed leaving Lizzy with the infants.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I tried to get them to have their nap and they ran in here before I could stop them." Lizzy said.

"Children, did you disobey your cousin Elizabeth?"Sebastian asked sternly.

They nodded slowly.

"Did I not tell you that you were to do as she told you,that she was in charge until I came to get you?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"knowing that I gave you that instruction, you still didn't follow what you were asked, and by doing so, you have disobeyed me as around and look at your cousin." The four children did as they were told.

"Tell her you're sorry for not listening."

"Sorry Cousin Lizzy." They said bowing their heads.

"I understand, you're worried about your mother." She smiled to show them her understanding.

"Now, because you disobeyed me, I -" Ciel took his mate's hand.

"Don't be so hard on them Sebastian,was Ann ever ill when you were little?"

"I can recall one time when she was very ill, Cynna took care of both Mordred and myself."

"How did you feel?"

"Upset, worried, perhaps a bit fearful, she's my mother I wasn't used to her being ill."

"Did you just hear what you said?"

"Yes, however -"

"I'm their mother,they're small and not used to me being in bed away from them. You've made them apologize to Lizzy, yes it was wrong that they didn't listen but try to remember how you felt. How did Cynna handle it?" Sebastian was silent for a long moment.

"Isn't checking on me part of taking care of me while I'm ill, didn't you say I should let them?"

"I did, very well. Children, I expect you to do as you're told in the future,do you understand?"

"Yes." They lifted their heads to look at their father.

"Alright,come and see your mother." Sebastian's tone was gentle now as the children raced to Ciel and helped each other up onto the bed.

"Thank you for helping Lizzy,you can bring Angelina and Kathryn in here and have the rest of the day to yourself,I'm sorry you always end up babysitting,you're here because you're family not to act as a nanny." Ciel said.

"Don't be silly Ciel, I love your children. They're all so adorable." she pushed the bassinets into the room and went back down stairs.

"I told you she doesn't mind."

"Shut up Sebastian." The older demon chuckled.

"Mommy, will the healer make you better?" Vincent asked curling up beside him.

"I'm sure he will. "

"I got you another book mommy, it is daddy's favorite one, there are pictures of kitties in it, they are tiny just like us!" Rachel giggled.

"Mum, we have some kitties, and a puppy but our puppy isn't tiny."

"That's right Rowan, Pluto's a big dog." Ciel rubbed the child's hair, Rowan loved it when his parents did this as a sign of affection.

"will our kitties get that big?"

"No. Pluto's only as big as he is because that's what kind of dog he is. Cats don't normally get to be very big."

"Unfortunately.." Sebastian said quietly, earning a look from his mate.

"What the hell would you do with a cat that big, on second thought, you don't need to answer that, I already know."the children laughed.

"Silly Mommy,you are funny."

"Yes,that was a very silly question Ciel." Sebastian teased.

"Dad is funny too."

"Are you feeling better now Mama?"

"Not yet. Soon though." Ciel replied.

"Mommy, are you ill because you are going to get another baby?" Rachel asked tilting her head slightly.

"No. Just because I don't feel well doesn't mean it has anything to do with babies." Sebastian did his best to hide his amusement.

"Aw, but you like babies Mommy and we are your babies and you love us."

"That's true, but I'm not having any more babies." Rachel frowned.

"You did not feel good when you had baby Angel and baby Kathryn." Ciel sighed, only his children could come to such a conclusion under these circumstances.

"That was a different kind of ill entirely." He explained. Rachel turned to her father.

"Daddy, Mommy likes you, can you ask him to get a baby, our babies are cuddly and happy, things, it will help mommy feel better."

"Rachel, my sweet little girl, I doubt that would make the situation better. We have six wonderful babies already and at the present time, your mother shouldn't have anymore, Angel and Kathryn only just joined us not six months ago, it's far too soon for a new baby."

"Stop encouraging this, I'm not doing it again." Ciel protested through his coughing.

"But Mama-"

"No Evian Michael."

"Brothers, sister, we are supposed to be taking care of Mum, asking for a new baby doesn't help. Mum is not feeling good and coughing lots and feeling icky, don't make him unhappy,we won't be allowed to help anymore." Rowan said patting Ciel's head.

"Thank you Rowan.' Ciel said grateful that one of his children was on his side of the discussion.

"You're welcome Mum, can I hug you now?"

"You can always have a hug." Ciel embraced the child while the others made themselves comfortable close to him.

"Children, I think it's best if you took your nap in your own beds today, your mother needs to rest and when the healer comes he needs room to examine him.

"We will stay, I can help, I am Healer Rachel."

"You're doing a good job helping, but you can help even more when you're not tired, I'm going to take a nap too." Ciel told them.

?Can we come back and take care of you when nap time is over Mama?"

"When the healer leaves,I'll need someone to help me make the pillows fluffy-"

"I will mommy, I know how!" Rachel volunteered without hesitation.

"Then I need someone to make sure I get to sleep and to get your father for me if I need him."

"Me, Mum, I can do it, I know how to find dad." Rowan cried out.

"And then I will take brother Vincent and make sure everything is okay and come check on you and give you hugs when you need them!" Evian said.

"Good, those are very important jobs,and along with all of that, I'll sleep much better if you all help with your little sisters."

"Yay, we have big jobs,this is happy, big jobs help mommy and daddy!"

"That's right, but you can't fall asleep helping with your sisters so I need you to take your nap so you can be ready."

"We have to nap now, come on Brothers and sister, we have to nap for Mum."

"Do not worry Mama, we love you, we will nap for you." Each child hugged their parents and rushed off to their rooms.

"How do you do it my love, how can you get the children excited about sleeping?"

"A good mother knows how to motivate their children, at their ages they love to help." There was a long silence,Sebastian sighed contentedly smiling at Ciel.

"What are you grinning at?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How amazing and beautiful you are." Ciel lifted his head from his pillow.

"I'm ill, I'm a mess."

"No Ciel, even in illness,you are the most precious,beautiful demon ever to exist."

"After all this time we've been together, you can still honestly tell me you still love me that much?"

"I can honestly tell you that I love you more with each passing day. My beautiful Ciel,you are still my greatest treasure."


	6. Chapter 6

"So you've been ill for a couple of days?" The healer asked taking the stethoscope and thermometer from his black medical bag.

""It hasn't been all that bad, I'm sure Sebastian's made it sound worse than it is. I love him but sometimes he worries too much." Ciel said sitting still as the stethoscope was placed on his chest.

"I've had more than good reason for my concerns, I nearly lost you so many times and I can't help -"

"No one dies from a cold Sebastian."

"From what I've noticed,you don't have a cold." The healer in formed them. Sebastian lowered himself the edge of the bed.

"Don't start." Ciel said in a stern tone noticing the look in Sebastian's eyes.

"What am I starting?"

"You're running through lists in your head of things I could possibly have,and each one's probably worse than the last, stop it."

"Where did you get that idea?" Sebastian asked.

"I know you,tell me I'm wrong,go on." Sebastian hesitated.

"You're not wrong. I apologize Ciel, I love you so much and to think of everything that could take you from me-"

"Well you can stop scaring yourself my prince, your mate's made it through worse things, and it's nowhere near life-threatening. Lie back." Ciel did as the healer told him.

"I'm going to take your temperature, be still." The thermometer was placed in Ciel's mouth and they wait.

"You're absolutely certain that Ciel will be alright?"

"one hundred percent sure,yes. He's right you're worrying too much, but at the same time,looking back at all the other times you called me, I can see why you would. Just try to relax, both of you. It's not helping and it leads to stressful situations that are not only bad for you two,but also your children." The healer removed the thermometer and examined it closely.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked his voice filled with concern.

"Didn't you hear,stop worrying I'm fine." Ciel said.

"He's got a fairly high fever, keep him in bed, he needs to rest, to clarify, that not only means lie down,it means actually allow yourself to rest, don't worry about anything else but resting and sleeping. As far as the pain in your ribs goes, normally I'd recommend heat to ease the pain but seeing as your temperature is as high as it is,that's not a good idea. I'm going to give you some medicine for the pain as well as something for that cough and fever, use cool compresses and make sure you eat something with the medicine,"

"I'll see to it that he's cared for properly." Sebastian promised.

"I have no doubt at all that you will, obviously you're already doing that."

"I'm sorry, how can you -"

"He's been in bed, this illness can be made worse if he's too active. Activities spike the fever and drain energy, it may not happen quickly but any time a fever is present there's a good chance whatever is causing it will take the energy from him, I'm sure you know that by now."

"Yes. I'll make sure he stays in bed."

"Good, when his temperature is close to normal, if his ribs still hurt, add a heat source and whatever it was you were doing,keep doing it."

"Actually I haven't done much more than provide food for him and look in on him, our children have been taking care of him." Sebastian admitted.

"Then you should get them to do it more often, and tell them from me they're doing a great job. I'm glad to see you finally letting them help." He gave Ciel three medium sized pills and instructed Sebastian to fill the goblet just about half way and make Ciel take it. Sebastian did as he was told and handed it to Ciel who was now sitting up.

"My beautiful Ciel, will you eat?" Ciel took it.

"Just this for now." He sipped it slowly until he had emptied it, Sebastian kissed his head.

"Thank you, please lie down." Ciel shook his head.

"It hurts when I move, I'm just going to sit here for a while."

"You must lie down Ciel."

"I will shortly."

"Please -"

"He won't have a choice soon, that pain pill is going to make him sleep. By the way my prince, for your own health I wouldn't kiss him too much if I were you,you may end up with it yourself. In about two to three days you can kiss him without worrying about it but I know you won't wait."

"You're correct, I'm not afraid of being ill, nor will I stop showing my Ciel my love for him.

"And while I'm thinking about it, there's no point in worrying about the children, they're helping and they've been exposed to it, try to keep in mind that this illness will not have any lasting effects and they'll be just fine if they get it. Ciel because I know you I'll tell you this...i didn't have my mother when I was growing up,I don't know what it's like to have a good mother but from my experience I believe that I know one when I see it. Exposing your children to this doesn't mean you're a bad parent,in my opinion by showing them you're alright and not hiding from them,that's being a great mother. I still think you're certifiable but listen to your family when they tell you you're doing good."

"Sebastian told you to say that didn't he?" Ciel glared at his mate.

"He told me your situation,and it's in your best interest to know this. As you're my patient,it's my job to give you all the facts." He picked up the bag and started to the door.

"Get some rest now,you should start to feel better by the end of the week if you take your medicine and remain in bed." After the healer departed, Sebastian moved from the bed to kneel beside Ciel again. He carefully rubbed the young demon's back.

"Try to lie down,you will be more comfortable that way."

"I will, just -"Sebastian placed an arm around Ciel and kissed him allowing his mate to become lost in the affection just long enough to be leaned back onto his pillows. After just a few seconds the older demon broke the kiss but remained leaning over his mate.

"Did you feel any pain?"he asked softly, Ciel shook his head staring into his eyes.

"Distraction is a wonderful thing is it not?"

"I suppose so." Sebastian moved to sit beside Ciel, he knew the children would be coming soon and wanted the opportunity to hold Ciel before they arrived.

"I was thinking about something I promised you Ciel." Sebastian said casually.

"Were you?"

"Yes, I've decided that when you're well, I would like to take you out for an evening, just you and I. I did promise you I would do something special for you and I believe I have come up with a plan you would surely approve of."

"You want to have a date night?"

"Yes. I miss you." Ciel smiled.

"That sounds nice. One thing though."

"Anything Ciel."

"Can you just be yourself, since Lizzy moved in I don't get to see much of the real you." Sebastian brushed some hair away from his face.

"I had hoped you would ask that." Ciel yawned and began to close his eyes.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Do you plan on leaving anytime soon?"

"No. The children should be back shortly, but until then, I was hoping you would just lie in my arms. I don't suppose I could ask you to allow me to hold you?" Ciel shifted closer, his head resting on his mate's arm.

"Thank you Ciel, you have made me truly happy." Before he realized it, Sebastian had joined Ciel in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel woke up to the sound of his children whispering to each other as they sat down on the bed.

"Mommy and daddy are so sleepy brothers,and look daddy is hugging mommy while he is sleeping, daddy loves mommy so much. This is a happy thing." Rachel said.

"I want a hug from mum and dad but I'm not sleeping."

"Do not worry brother Rowan, We will hug you even though we are not mommy or daddy."Ciel smiled as the three children embraced the fourth.

"Thank you brothers and sister, I'm happy that you're my family." Rowan said with a smile.

"We love you brother Rowan!" Ciel loved how close the children were, they were so grateful for each other. The four eldest had gone so far as to thank him for each other and on the day Kathryn and Angelina were born, as Ciel lie in bed resting from the birth,they had climbed up next to him and again thanked him for their baby sisters.

"I hope the healer made mommy better. I am sad when mommy is ill and mommy does not like to be away from us. Dad is unhappy because mommy feels bad."

"Yes, but Mama will be happy again and dad will too. Cousin Lizzy wants mama better too." Evian said.

"I like to take care of my mommy."

"Yes sister it is a good thing. Mama is proud."

"Yay!" The four voices cried in unison. Ciel coughed,waking Sebastian and getting the attention of the children.

"Ciel, are you alright dearest?" The older demon asked brushing a few strands of hair out of Ciel's face.

"I'm fine, I think I need to sit up for a little while." Sebastian hesitated before helping him sit up but moving to allow Ciel to lean on him.

"Hello Mommy, did the healer come?" Vincent asked.

"Yes he did."

"Did he make you all better?"

"No, but he gave me medicine to help."

"Mum?" Rowan moved closer his eyes staring into Ciel's.

"What Rowan?"

"Will you be okay?" He raised his arms hoping to be picked up. Ciel lifted his youngest son onto his lap and cuddled him.

"Of course I will. I've got four little healers to look after me and your father."

"I would cry if you never got better and you were ill forever."

"Well that's not going to happen. I'll be fine, I promise. Your father won't let me be ill forever would you Sebastian?"

"Certainly not my love." Sebastian rubbed Rowan's head gently.

"Can we cuddle too?" Evian asked.

"Come on little ones." Sebastian invited much to the joy of the children who happily snuggled in.

"Will cuddles make it better mum?",

"It helps Rowan."

"Pardon the interruption Masters, There are visitors who wish to see master Ciel."

"Who's here Cynna?" Ciel asked.

"The Queen, your mother and father as well as Madame Red and her daughter. What will you have me do?"

"Let them in of course, Ciel should have his family near him when he's not well. I shall go to my mother and bring her up after you've had time to visit with them." Sebastian kissed Ciel and stood up.

"Grandmother and Grandpa Vincent and Grandma Rachel are here. Can we say hello to them?"

"I'd encourage you to, you should always greet our family when they come." Sebastian told them.

"Will they give us so many hugs we will be squished?" Rachel giggled.

"Maybe, you're just going to have to go find out." Ciel said.

"But Mama, what about you?"

"You can go down and get them,bring them up to me alright?" The children cheered and rushed from the room.

"I'll take Kathryn and Angelina with me so you can have a worry free visit." Sebastian offered.

"I'm a mother Sebastian, nothing is worry free."

"Less worrisome, is that better?"

"I suppose so,thank you." Sebastian bent forward and kissed Ciel lovingly.

"If I didn't care for my children to allow you time with your side of the family, what kind of mate would I be?" The older demon fixed the blanket around Ciel and repositioned the toys the children had brought in to make room for the guests to sit down.

"I'll bring you dinner shortly Ciel,will you eat for me?" Ciel nodded.

"Not much though, I'm starting to feel a bit nauseous from -"

"Is that so, is there anything you wish to tell me?" Sebastian teased.

"Aside from the fact that you seem to be the king of wishful thinking...no."

"Call me what you like, I love you all the same, no matter how many times you break my heart." Sebastian feigned sadness.

"Faker. Sometimes you drive me up a wall Sebastian but I love you too...i suppose."

"Once again you break my heart, whatever shall I do with you?"Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I shall be off to visit my mother,I will return before long,if you need me,I'll be downstairs my beautiful,disobedient little dog." Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek before taking the twins and leaving the ill demon to mutter 'damn demon ' to himself as he waited for his family to arrive


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you feel Ciel?" Rachel asked once the children had led them into the bedroom. She wasted no time in rushing to her son's bedside and kissing his head.

"I feel okay, you really don't have to fuss over me, I'm going to be fine." He told her noticing the worry in her eyes.

"I know you will Ciel, but I'm your mother and no matter how old you are,that's never going to change. I've missed so much with you and I just want you to know how much I love you." She set to work fixing the pillows behind him.

"I know you do,I love you too. You don't have to be so upset,everything's going to be fine."

"Of course it is,please just give me one visit to let me make up for lost time." Ciel opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his father who had joined Rachel at his side.

"My precious son, please understand,try to think of how your mother feels. As a mother yourself,can you imagine how upsetting it is when you can't care for your little ones properly?"

"It's very upsetting,I've been going through that myself." Ciel admitted.

"Poor Mum, he's not happy. I'll hug him." Rowan climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up to Ciel. Madam red smiled. She held Scarlet close to her.

"Such sweet children." She said. Little Rachel tugged on her sleeve.

"Yes dear?" She said softly.

"Mommy says he will get better, you are a healer,can you please tell us how to make mommy sleep and feel better?"

"Rachel,you shouldn't -"

"It's alright Ciel dear, she just wants what's best for you. Isn't that right?" Rachel nodded.

"I don't know if it'll work now, but when your mother was little,he used to sleep pretty easily after your grandma told him a story and stroked his hair for a while. He probably has medicine to help him too. I'm sure some cuddling now and then would make him feel better."

"We like to cuddle mommy, we have been doing those things but we cannot make mommy better." Rachel cried.

"It's going to take time sweetie, it'll happen." Madam red assured her.

"Daddy likes mommy a lot, sometimes dad's holds mommy so mommy will sleep. Mommy likes daddy too."

"Well, it does help to like the person you marry."

"Mommy said I am not allowed to be married until I am older than daddy,grandfather,grandmother and all of daddy's friends added together. Right mommy?" The little demon turned to look at her mother.

"That's right Rachel."Ciel confirmed, madam red chuckled.

"Mommy says I have to be little Rachel Ann as long as I can. Daddy says when we are big and it is time to have our own life, mommy will be very sad so we have to come home lots. I will not go away for a very long time because I am tiny and I need my mommy."

"That's right Rachel,your mother would miss you very much."Vincent told her.

"Grandpa Vincent, can you make mommy better?"

"Well, you know I'm not here all the time, so it will be up to all of you while we're gone but when I do visit, we'll do what we can."

"Yay grandpa Vincent and grandma Rachel and madam red!" Rachel cheered happily.

she ran to her grandfather and was lifted into his arms. Rachel through her arms around him.

"I love you Grandpa Vincent." She said sweetly.

"I love you too, very much. You six little ones are my favorite grandchildren in the whole world" he declared. Ciel smiled from his bed. In the beginning, he thought that his family would find him to be a disappointment for becoming a demon, marrying Sebastian and that they certainly wouldn't accept the children, but from the first visit, the Phantomhives welcomed Sebastian and the children with open arms,making it a point to take advantage of Sebastian's offer to visit Ciel and the children as often as they wanted. They were grateful for the eternal invitation that would open the door for family time they had missed and allow them to get to know the little ones.

"Grandpa Vincent?" Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Mommy is your baby right?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Babies have to listen to their mommies and daddies, mommy said so."

"That's right, its important for them to." Rachel whispered softly in his ear before being released and crawling into the bed with Ciel and Rowan. Vincent cleared his throat.

"Ciel, I heard you were giving Sebastian and your little ones trouble about resting, because you're my son, and your mother and I love you more than anything, while we're here, you're to lie down and do as the healer tells you to. When we aren't here, your children and Sebastian are in charge of your health. I expect you to let them help you. If you don't, as your father, there will be consequences for your actions and we'll be forced to step in. Your mother and I have never been harsh with you and I hope it continues to be that way, am I understand?" Vincent said sternly. Ciel was shocked.

He glanced at his oldest daughter who sat beside him grinning proudly

"It is for your own good mommy. I am a sneaky Rachel Ann." She announced.

"So I see, your so like your father." Ciel shook his head.

"Do you still want me mommy, will you please still love me?" Rachel asked suddenly fearful.

"Rachel Ann, have I ever not wanted any of my children?" The four eldest shook their heads.

"Have I ever stopped loving any of you?" Again they shook their heads.

"Then why would I do it now?"

"Because I asked Grandpa Vincent to help. You are his baby, you have to do it." She climbed into Ciel's lap and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Rachel Ann, no matter what you do. You just want me to feel better and I understand that, but I know what I'm doing and it's going to be fine."

"I love you Mommy, you always love me."

"Yes." It wasn't long before Ciel found himself forced to lie back, his children resting beside him.

"Yay, mama listened, good job sister, you are very smart!" Evian praised as Rachel Phantomhive replaced a compress on her son's head. Ciel relaxed into his pillows. He loved his family but he would have a word with Sebastian about it later.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel sighed he was beginning to feel better but Sebastian and the children still refused to let him out of bed. His last attempt to get up had resulted in his eldest children taking him by his hands and leading him back to the stairs.

"No,No Mommy, it is not good to not listen. Grandpa Vincent said it is okay to take care of you remember?" Rachel had said.

"Come on Mum, we can stay with you and cuddle with you so you don't feel sad." Rowan offered.

"That's a nice idea but I -"

"Mama, you have to get better first, we miss you so much but you should feel all better so you are okay."

" I am okay Evian, I promise." He had replied to the boy who had a look of sadness in his eyes."

"Mommy, can you play with us soon?"

"Brother Vincent, Mommy cannot play, he is not feeling good today." Rachel told him

"But I want Mommy."

"I know Vincent, I'll play with you soon." Ciel promised.

He soon found himself back in bed with four children bringing him a variety of books and papers "In case he wanted to draw" Rachel grinned as she laid the paper and pen on Ciel's bed. Sebastian had been in several times that day already, Ciel was expecting him to visit again at any moment.

He glanced over at the mountain of toys that continued to grow. He loved his children and was grateful for their willingness to care for him but felt that they were taking the job too far.

He made up his mind and uncovered himself , he made his way downstairs.

The rooms were empty but he could see Pluto running through the yard and the sound of giggling drifted through the window. Ciel sat down at the window seat and watched As Evian and Rowan chased the demon hound excitedly, Rachel was busy brushing one of her doll's long blonde hair and holding the toy out to Lizzy who giggled lightly. Vincent, Finny, Mey-Rin and Sebastian were playing ball. Cynna stood between two cradles where Angelina and Kathryn slept.

The sound of his children laughing filled Ciel's heart with pure joy and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Feeling better I see young Master?" Tanaka asked from behind him.

"Starting to. " Ciel replied without turning from the window.

"A truly wonderful sight isn't it, Sebastian adores his children that has always been clear. I haven't seen such a dedicated, loving father save for master Vincent."

"I was actually surprised that he wanted children at first,if we were still back in our contract days, when I was human, I wouldn't have believed that Sebastian could be like this."

"I've noticed many changes in you both since then. I have seen you both argue, and you both struggle from time to time, but I have also watched you come together again,during times of anger, somehow, most of the time you two put it aside for your children that is certainly not something I expected from either of you." There was a long silence before Ciel spoke again.

"You're not going to try to push me into going back up to bed too?" He asked turning at last to the smiling man.

"No. Though I wish you well, I believe that you can make this decision on your own. Sebastian will be coming in shortly, it's almost time for your medicine."

"That's fine,he can come in when he wants as long as the children are either being watched or with him." Moments later Ciel watched his mate excuse himself from the game and disappear from view, the door opened and Ciel turned in his seat to face him.

"Ciel,dear one,you should be -"

"Sebastian, you and I need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

"I know you mean well,but it's driving me mad,I can't just lie there anymore. I tried." Sebastian pulled him close.

"I know you did. I understand how much it bothers you and I will do what I can to get you through it. Even if it means a compromise." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back soothingly, the pains from coughing eased when his mate did this.

"What sort of compromise?" Ciel asked curiously.

"I shall set up the day bed by the window so that you may rest and see our little ones. You will be close to them and not feel so terrible. However, I really do need you to lie down, when the children go to sleep for the night, I will carry you up to our bed and I shall stay with you."

"You don't have to carry me, I walked down here myself,I can walk back. Until you are well, I won't -"

"Sebastian, I need you to trust me."

"I told you, I do trust you, you tend to overwork yourself at times. You start out fixing a toy, then our children argue and you have to get up and look after them, that leads to the children running to you and not allowing you to rest properly. I can't blame you,that is what a mother does. I am merely concerned it could harm you."

"It won't,mothers get ill all the time,mine was ill sometimes and she still managed to be there for me. It's part of being a mother Sebastian. I'll be fine,trust me,really trust me." Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes in silence for a long moment.

"Very well,I trust you with something that is very precious to me,the life of my mate. Will you at least let me set up our day bed for you and lie down as much as you can?" Ciel smiled. He placed his palm on Sebastian's cheek and kissed his lips.

"Yes,and thank you." Sebastian released him and it wasn't long before the task was completed. Sebastian now knelt down at Ciel's side holding his hand. He smiled as a memory entered his mind.

"What's so funny Sebastian?"

"Not funny my love, I was thinking of the last time we were like this,you were pregnant and I was kneeling just this way rubbing your stomach gently,stroking your hair,you seemed to enjoy that."

"I did. It helped soften the pain. You felt Rachel and Vincent move the first time while I was lying on this. What stood out most for me is the smile I saw from you, as much as I hurt,the pain didn't seem so bad when you were happy. It almost upsets me now that I think of it." Ciel said allowing Sebastian to rearrange his pillows.

"what does?'

"That I decided I'm not going to have anymore. You were so happy each time I told you I was pregnant and I took that from you,I'm sorry."

"Look at me Ciel, I never expected you to have babies all your life, that's not what I bonded with you for. You gave me our beautiful children which is far more than most demons get. You are not here just to breed, that is not why i asked for you to join my family. I genuinely love you and the decision is and always will be yours. Right now,I just want you to rest. The children will be coming in soon and will surely continue caring for you. Are you hungry?"

"A little." Sebastian kissed him and stood up.

"Then I will return with lunch shortly. Rest and enjoy the view." He turned to leave.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out causing him to turn back.

"Yes ?"

"Thank you for understanding." Sebastian smiled.

"Certainly my love. Rest now." He said .

"I love you." Ciel replied a tone of sadness in his voice.

"And I love you Ciel, that will never change."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mum, you came to be with us?" Rowan asked once everyone came inside. The children had approached the day bed excitedly.

"That's right, your father made sure I could sleep down here if I needed to." The children grinned.

"Daddy is good and nice and happy. He is going to let us have mommy, brothers, we do not have to make mommy sad anymore, yay daddy, I will sing the daddy song!"Rachel giggled and clapped.

"You have a song just for me Rachel, how thoughtful." Sebastian said cheerfully, he sat down on the edge of the bed by Ciel.

"Do you want to hear it Daddy, do you, I can sing it, I know all the pretty words!" The little demon exclaimed. Ciel leaned forward to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"She's a smaller version of Elizabeth." Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"It would seem so."The older demon whispered back.

"Go on princess, I would love to hear it." Rachel grinned wider this time and began.

"Daddy, you are my daddy..

I love you daddy you are a happy thing...

you are nice to my mommy and I love you so much daddy...

You are a good daddy and I have brothers and sisters daddy...

I love them so much... I am happy because you are my favorite daddy ever.

I love you daddy forever and ever yay daddy, yay!" Everyone clapping and the little princess gave a bow.

"Such a beautiful song my dear one." Sebastian praised.

"Are you proud daddy and mommy, was it a good thing?" Her eyes stared into theirs hopefully.

"Your mother and I are very proud,always. Of all of you."

"Mama, can we read you a story, please you like it when we read with you."Evian held out his arms to his mother but was picked up by his father and placed beside Ciel.

"Evian, your mother doesn't feel well, at the moment I would rather he didn't pick any of you up, he needs rest. "

"We talked about this Sebastian." Ciel told him sternly as Evian cuddled into his mother.

"Yes we did. We also talked about you taking it easy."

"I am, I'm lying here in this damn-"

"Oh no, mama is angry. Poor mama, nice mama, nice." Evian said patting Ciel's arm.

"I'm not angry, I'm frustrated. I thought-I'm not doing this in front of the children." Ciel said sternly.

"We love you mommy, please do not be fustated." Vincent pleaded.

"The word is frustrated Vincent." Sebastian corrected. Ciel hid his amusement.

"It sounds scary." Rowan said.

"it's not, just irritating."

"Poor mommy!" Vincent and Rachel cried in unison.

"it's alright, I'll get over it...eventually. What should we read?"

Rowan grabbed a red book and held it up to Ciel.

"I will read it to you. Mum, please can I?" Ciel couldn't say no. Rowan climbed up on the bed and opened the book.

"Once upon a time,there was a scary monster and he was bad. He ate all the chocolate in the world and the kitties didn't like him. Then there was a nice thing, it was called Mum. Mum liked puppies and Kitties, mum had friends.

One day mum felt sad, he didn't want to be sad but he went for a very long walk and ran into the monster was eating the last piece of chocolate in the whole world but Mum took it away,he wasn't afraid.

"That's not nice, you're a bad monster, stop eating all the candy or I'll send you to your room and you will stay there until you stop being bad.I don't like it!" Mum said.

The monster stuck out its big tongue and said, "I like to be mean and this is my candy, you can't tell me what to do!" So Mum made the monster go to his room and stay there for a very long time. When the bad monster came out, he was sorry for being mean and gave mum a big hug and promised to never be bad again. Then Mum and the monster played and had a good life. The end." Rowan looked to Ciel who was surprised by the story.

"Did you like it Mum?"He asked grinning.

"It was a very good story Rowan thank you."

"You're welcome!"The younger demon said brightly.

"Well, now that your mother is entertained, please wash up for dinner." Sebastian instructed.

"Can we eat in here with mama?"

"That's a question for him Evian." The eldest child turned to Ciel.

"Mama,can we please eat here with you, we have been missing you a lot."

"Of course you can, but you have to be very careful not to make a mess on the carpet. Go clean up now." The four children laughed as they ran from the room.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Do you think Rowan was telling a story about us?"

"I certainly hope not, his description is quite off."

"The monster you mean?"

"Yes, I will give him Monster, mean and bad, however, I would never touch chocolate. I have no idea how you and our children tolerate such things."

"It's good, you just have no taste." Sebastian ignored the comment.

"It's interesting though." Sebastian said picking up the book and chuckling.

"what is?"

"As many times as I've read Othello, I've always missed that part. Such imaginations our children have."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mommy, I,am very happy you are feeling better now,will the healer let you play soon?" Rachel asked cuddling with Ciel on the daybed.

"Very soon." Rachel grinned.

"when you are all better, can I please make a tea party for you?"

"We'll see."

"Mum, Dad is happy today." Rowan said not looking up from his drawing. He lay on the floor kicking his legs as he drew.

"That's good, he hasn't been very happy since I started feeling ill. I suppose I didn't help much." Ciel admitted.

"It is okay Mommy, Daddy still loves you, we do too."

"Thank you Princess, that was very nice."

"You are welcome Mommy, you are our favorite mommy in the world and I will not make you wear the floppy hat to the tea party. You can wear whatever you want this time."

"You're feeling generous today I see."

"I am always genderous mommy."

"Generous Rachel. Yes you are."

"Mama, mama!" Evian cried excitedly entering the room with his head held high and Sebastian behind young demon held a covered dish in his hands carefully.

"What's this?"

"Dad helped!" Ciel looked at his eldest son curiously.

"Evian, it's nice that you had help, but what did your father help you with?"

"Oh no, I forgot to tell you Mama." He said sadly.

"It's alright, you can tell me now. What did you two do?" Evian walked up to him and Sebastian moved the table in front of Ciel and allowed Evian to put the tray on it.

"we made you a get better present. I did some of it and dad did some and we made it just for you."Evian lifted the lid and his grin widened.

A chocolate cake which was decorated with small candies of various colors and slightly lopsided revealed. In the middle of the cake, spelled out in the same candies, were the words"Get better Mama"

Ciel smiled, he loved his children.

"Are you happy Mama, I really tried, I know it looks a little funny but I did."

"It's perfect Evian,thank you." Ciel adored the moments that his children beamed with pride. Their little fangs showing and the light in their eyes melted his heart.

"Such a mother." Sebastian shook his head in amusement.

"Tell me you don't like to see our little ones happy."

"I certainly do Ciel, and I also like to see you happy." Sebastian kissed him lightly.

"Mum, I made you this." Rowan stood and handed Ciel the paper.

"This is you. You're holding me and Lovey, we're hugging see?" The young demon pointed to the stick figures on the page.

"It's beautiful Rowan,thank you." Ciel rubbed his youngest son's hair causing Rowan to giggle.

"It's fun to make Mum happy!"

"If mommy is happy, does that mean we made him better?" Rachel asked.

"Well, being happy is-"

"Yes, you made me better, thank you. You're all great healers. I'm very proud." Ciel said cutting Sebastian off. The children climbed up beside Ciel and cuddled with their mother.

"We love you!" They cried in unison.

"I love you too my little healers." The sound of a small cough coming from their father caught the attention of the children. The looked to Sebastian.

"Poor dad, he coughed like mum." Rowan frowned.

"Maybe his is getting ill, oh no. Brothers, what should we do?"

"Honestly, I feel fine children, you needn't concern yourselves,I -"

"Do not worry we will take care of you Dad." Vincent added.

"Yes, mama will too,like before when you did not tell mama that you love him. That was a very good thing to do. Good job Mama, you made dad all better all by yourself I am proud of you."Evian said smiling.

"Thank you Evian." The Michaelis children rushed to their father, Rachel and Vincent took his hands.

"Come on Daddy, you have to take a nap and get better."

"Children, I feel fine, truly, I-" He couldn't stop the second cough.

"Do you have a fever Dad, we can help." Rowan said.

"No, I don't think -"

"Sebastian, come here." Ciel called leaning back on the day bed. Sebastian did as he was told and stood beside his mate.

"Down here." Sebastian knelt down and Ciel held out his arms to him.

"lean over here." Ciel instructed as Sebastian did, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and began to kiss him lovingly.

"I know what you're up to Ciel, however -" Ciel had placed a hand on his mate's forehead.

"I think you do have a small fever." He said brushing away a few strands of hair away from Sebastian's eyes.

"I think you should go up to our room, our children are very good healers. "

"Although that's true,I wouldn't dare think of it. I'm to care for you, you're not completely well." He said quietly.

"I'm well enough,trust me."

"Ciel-"

"Sebastian, I don't want you getting worse if we can avoid it. It's my fault after all and -"

"This is not your fault, I wanted to care for you. I love you."

"I love you too, and I want to be there for you. "

"Daddy!" Rachel called crossing her arms over her chest.

"What if I promise to stay with you for a while before I send the little ones to bed?"

"When I decide that I would like to be part of -"

"I'll trust you to rest down here. Like you did for me."Sebastian smiled.

"What could be a better remedy than six little healers and the company of my dear Ciel?"

"Can't think of anything.' Ciel replied.

"Perhaps one more thing, I would like to carry upstairs as we usually do,I do enjoy holding you close." Ciel thought for a moment.

"Alright,only if you promise to do as the healers,including the actual healer tells you."

"I promise." Sebastian said softly picking Ciel up and making his way to the bedroom.


End file.
